DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Gain-of-function mutations in the genes encoding growth factors, their receptors and downstream signal generating proteins manifest themselves as dominant, cis-acting oncogenes. Small molecule antagonists of this signal transduction apparatus show potential as cancer therapeutics. Thus, growth factors and the signal generating process are intimately linked to problems in human tumor biology. This program is the formal training vehicle for growth factors and signal transduction at Harvard Medical School. The program has three objectives: I.) acquaint students with fundamental issues in growth factors and the signal transduction process, ii.) teach students how to address these issues using contemporary methods in molecular biology and genetics, and iii.) prepare students to exploit a broad range of job opportunities in settings ranging from the small liberal arts college, through academic medical research institutes to the biotechnology industry.